J'y avais pourtant cru
by Surfway
Summary: Depuis le début, je pensais que je trouverais la force pour dire non. Ce simple mot. Trois lettres, une voyelle, deux consonnes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, je reviens après quelques temps de vide. J'ai eu le temps de lire pas mal de fanfictions ( =D! )

Enfin bref, j'ai eu une envie soudaine d'écrire donc voilà

_Enjoy!_

PS : les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, l'histoire dans laquelle ils évoluent si! =)

**J'y avais pourtant cru**

Depuis le début, je pensais que je trouverais la force pour dire non. Ce simple mot. Trois lettres, une voyelle, deux consonnes. Le simple fait de le crier ou de le murmurer m'aurait suffit, mais

devant l'imposante stature et le regard impérial de père, je ne pu m'y résoudre.

Dans le petit salon jouxtant ma chambre, je perdis toute innocence. Assis à une petite table à côté de la fenêtre, je regardais depuis quelques minutes le paysage, j'avais terminé un chapitre de mon

livre. Une sorte de pressentiment m'avait pris quand père rentra sans frapper. Il me fixa de ses yeux gris orage dont j'avais hérité, et je sus que je n'avais plus le choix. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé

et pourtant je venais à l'instant de sceller mon destin. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, je perdais mon libre-arbitre, je me perdais. Et je détestais ça, je me détestais.

Après, cette brève réflexion, tout se passa très vite. Les vacances d'été étaient sur le point de s'achever.

J'ai assisté à ma vie sans vraiment en prendre vraiment conscience.

Mère devenait de plus en plus froide, elle savait pour mon refus de la Marque et m'avait soutenu mais depuis que je l'avais, plus rien. Je ne vis que déception dans son regard. Quant à père, il avait assuré sa descendance au sein des Mangemorts au cas où il venait à disparaître.

Tout se passa tellement vite.

J'avais fêté mon dix-septième anniversaire il y de cela deux mois avec mes camarades de Serpentards. Nous étions heureux. Plus maintenant.

En deux mois, tout avait changé, ma vie avait changé, j'avais changé. Le 31 juillet 1996 j'étais « Marqué ». La cérémonie était des plus lugubres. En haut d'une colline sous un ciel nuageux. Voldemort

nous fixait de ses globes rougis par la haine. Je faisais partie d'un groupe de cinq jeunes gens. Cinq jeunes qui le matin étaient arrivés stressés, effrayés et étaient reparties en larme à cause de la

douleur un ressentiment se lisant sur leurs visages. Je me détestais un peu plus à chaque minute...

Par Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

TBC...

Voilà, ce n'est que le Prologue. Qu'en pensez-vous? Reviews acceptées bien sûr!


	2. Chapter 2

La suite!

Je cherche une bêta, toutes propositions sont acceptées! =D

J'y avais pourtant cru

Nous étions maintenant le premier septembre 1996, et j'avais seulement trois jours de répits. Trois petits jours pour me préparer à cette dernière année à Poudlard. Le pire était de faire face aux regards étrangers de ceux qui me jugeront sans comprendre les sacrifices et les problèmes qui s'en suivront comme le rejet, je jugement, la haine des autres par cette simple Marque. J'avais peur pour la première fois de ma vie.

Plus le temps passait et plus ma peur grandissait, nous étions le deux septembre, je commençais à peine à prendre conscience de ce que cette Marque représentait vraiment. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, en silence.

Je me sentais si seul.

Trois septembre 1997, la sensation d'être oppressé s'accentuait. J'avais besoin d'espace, de liberté, d'air pur. Ma tête me faisait mal, je ne faisais que de penser à ce que la rentrée va être, j'ai peur putain. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Tout ce stress, cette peur viscérale me donnèrent l'envie de vomir.

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai gardé les yeux grands ouverts, sur le dos au-dessus des couvertures, les bras le long du corps, ma baguette dans une main. Je n'ai pas froid mais je recherchais une chaleur dans mon cœur qui n'existait déjà plus, je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Mes yeux me piquent encore, je vais avoir une belle tête demain si je continue à pleurer, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

05h45, les premières sonneries du réveil magique me strient les oreilles. D'un mouvement de baguette, j'abaisse le son. Je dois aller me préparer mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger, je veux mourir plutôt que d'affronter ça.

06h00, le deuxième réveil se met en route, celui que j'utilise en cas de secours lorsque je suis trop épuisée, comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête, mes larmes continuent de couler mais elles s'amoindrissent. Je vois l'aube se pointer, chatouiller mon visage de quelques rayons. Je souris. Oui, je vais y aller, je soupire un peu.

Après ma toilette, je descends les escaliers pour me rendre dans la salle à manger. Père, déjà près, buvait son thé tranquillement en lisant la Gazette. Il ne leva jamais son regard du journal lorsque je m'installai à ses côtés. Le silence que je respectais d'habitude me devint vite une gêne, j'avais besoin de parler, d'exterioser tout cela, mes sentiments, sensations. Mais rien ne sorti de ma bouche.

Une simple question me parvint aux oreilles :

-Prêt pour cette dernière année pleine de surprises, fils ?

Pourquoi cette question soudainement ? Je sentais dans sa voix une certaine ironie, il savait que j'avais peur mais s'en fichait royalement, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il prenait son pied à jouer de moi.

Je regardais père, mon géniteur toujours aussi froid, distant, arrogant. Je l'admirais pour ça mais pour l'instant je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de foutre mon poing dans sa gueule. Je devais avoir un regard de fou furieux. Mère entra ensuite dans la pièce. Nos regards se sont croisés et je me calmais directement. Malgré qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, elle gardait toujours ce pouvoir d'apaisement sur moi.

Elle me manquait tellement.

Elle s'installa tranquillement me fixant toujours mais avec une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. A cette vue, je baissai la tête, trop honteux pour affronter son regard. Nous terminions le repas dans ce même silence.

8h00, les elfes avaient terminés de préparer mes valises. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers la cheminée. Père trop occupé à rédiger une lettre ne vint pas me saluer. A dire vrai, je m'en foutais. Ce qui comptait c'est le premier pas de Mère pour me stopper et me prendre dans ses pas.

-Mère …

-Chut … Laisse-moi profiter de ce moment. Tu grandis mon fils, tu fais des erreurs mais tu arriveras à les surmonter, je le sais. Prends soin de toi, maintenant tu seras un peu plus seul dans cette aventure mais sache que je penserai à toi. Tu es beau.

Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux, une larme perla au coin de mes yeux mais ne tomba pas. Ca réchauffe le cœur ce genre de moment inopportun. Une dernière caresse sur ma joue, des yeux qui se ferment et c'est terminé. J'aurais aimé que cela dure plus longtemps, mais ne dit-on pas que les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin ? J'allais en faire les frais mais plus tard. Là, je pensa juste à prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de regarder mère en lui passant le plus de sentiments qu'il me restait.

-Gare de King's Cross !

J'eus juste le temps de murmurer un doux au revoir.

L'air était lourd, chargé des cris des enfants, des parents. Mon regard suivi les pas pressés d'un petit enfant de 5 ans environs, courant et larmoyant à la recherche de ses parents. Un appel me sorti soudain de cette contemplation. Tellement innocent et fragile.

-Draco !

Pansy. Toujours elle qui m'appelle avec cette voix si particulière, comme si elle me vouait un culte. Mon égo adorait bien sûr mais mes oreilles moins. J'eus juste le temps de me retourner qu'elle m'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne me lâcha pas, me serrant à tel point que j'eus peur de sentir mes côtes se briser.

-C'est bon Pansy, tu peux le lâcher maintenant. Laisse-moi aussi le saluer. Bon sang, Pansy, tu l'empêches de respirer !

Blaise, mon sauveur. Pansy desserra son emprise puis se recula pour laisser Blaise me prendre gentiment dans ses bras lui aussi. Ces étreintes me prouvaient juste que j'avais des mais et d'un certain côté, j'étais rassuré. Mais après que je leur annoncerais la nouvelle, le seront-ils encore et pour toujours?

-Allons nous installer.

Pansy et ses remarques à deux noises. Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'on s'installe sinon nous allons devoir chercher un compartiment au fond du train, et je détestais cela. J'exige un minimum à l'avant quand même. Nous traversâmes la voie réservée aux scolarisés de Poudlard. Le quai n'était pas très rempli. Il faut dire qu'il était encore tôt. La populace ne viendrait que plus tard. Une fois installés confortablement, portes et fenêtres clos. Blaise lança un sort d'insonorisation puis me questionna :

-Alors ? Tu l'as ?

J'inspirai doucement, retardant le moment de leur répondre. La boule dans mon ventre grandissait et grandissait.

J'avais peur.

-Parce que j'ai réussi à échapper à la Marque.

Suite à sa remarque Pansy me montra son avant-bras vierge de tout tatouage. Quant à Blaise, me fixant toujours, rétorqua :

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas pu y échappé. Mes parents m'ont fait une sorte de chantage. Il soupira partant dans ses pensées. Je tournai la tête en direction du quai. Je vis le trio de Griffondors au loin.

-Une personne sur trois à ne pas avoir la Marque, ce n'est pas un bilan positif. Je pense que nous avons failli à notre promesse, je vous demande pardon. En murmurant ma dernière phrase.

Je n'osais les regarder. Une simple caresse sur mon bras me fit tourner la tête. Pansy me regardait avec un de ces regards emplie de compassion dont je n'étais pas très fan.

-Ca va aller, voyons ! Je suis fort, nous sommes forts, nous vaincrons ! Dit Blaise avec cette détermination qui lui était propre.

Sacré Blaise, voyant toujours le positif partout. Sur ces mots le sujet était clos, nous le savions. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nous décidions d'un commun accord silencieux de ne pas en reparler pour l'instant et de profiter du voyage. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres, Pansy posant sa tête délicatement sur mon épaule, me caressant le bras et Blaise, en face de moi, parlant de ces vacances dans un quelconque pays étrangers. Pour le moment j'étais serein. Mes amis à mes côtés. Le train siffla ses trois coups légendaires puis nous commençâmes à doucement avancer. Je somnolais légèrement sous le rire exaspéré de Pansy.

TBC ...

Voilà le premier chapitre! Reviews please! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

J'en profite pour poster maintenant, vous savez le BAC ... ;)!

J'y avais pourtant cru

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

Après avoir rangé nos affaires dans le dortoir des Serpentards, l'heure du dîner arriva. Je n'avais pas trop faim. J'avais surtout envie de m'isoler un peu. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais mes amis ne voulaient pas me laisser seul parce que « le repas du soir allait être un festin pour le retour des élèves ». J'avais beau vouloir les repousser, rien n'y faisait. Je commençais à m'échauffer doucement.

-Tu viens et tu n'as pas le choix ! Dit Pansy en me lançant un regard dur et froid.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Que je sache, je ne suis pas lié à vous tous. J'ai encore le libre choix d'assister ou non au repas.

Je croisai mes bras. Je voyais bien qu'il y avait une sorte d'alliance tacite entre ces deux là pour me faire craquer. Mais je pouvais être têtu quand j'en ai envie, moi aussi.

-Pansy a raison, ça nous fera du bien à tous d'y assister. Je n'ai pas passé l'été le plus merveilleux du monde. En plus, on va revoir ces griffons de malheur et les martyriser un peu. Allez, ne fais pas l'égoïste.

Je toisais Blaise. Pour qui se prenait-il à penser que je faisais l'égoïste ?

-Crois-tu que moi, j'ai passé le plus féerique des étés ? Je ne supporte pas non plus alors, laisse-moi un peu tranquille, j'ai besoin de réfléchir posément. Et avoir vous dans les pattes, je ne peux rien faire, toujours en train de parler pour rien dire ou alors à me poser des questions dont je n'ai cure. Vous pouvez êtes chiants parfois vous savez !

-Toi aussi …

Pansy avait murmuré tristement, retenant un sanglot. Je l'avais blessée. Je vis mes deux amis partir. Dans leur regard de la déception. Pour changer. Je soupirai doucement, calmant mes nerfs. J'y avais été fort quand même, un vrai caprice de gosse. Je me passais la main sur le visage. J'irai leur parler plus tard. Maintenant j'ai eu ce que je voulais : je suis seul, dans un couloir vide. J'entends les rires et les applaudissements au loin. Je marchai en direction du hall en soupirant encore. Ma marche fut rapide. Les bruits s'estompèrent.

Dehors il pleuvait faiblement. Mon bras me démangeait un peu.

Plus loin, un banc, je m'y assis. Je relevai avec une lenteur voulue la manche de ma robe. La Marque était belle et bien visible. D'une horreur sans nom. Elle m'écœurait. Je l'a frôla doucement, ma peau avait boursouflé là où elle y était gravé à jamais. Je pensais soudain à une phrase que m'avait dite Père.

_« Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, Fils. »_

Je le savais maintenant. Trop tard. J'aurais du agir, faire quelque chose. Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ce courage ! Je frappais du poing le banc de pierre. Je me frottai la main, ça fait mal quand même …

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournais violemment, le cœur battant la chamade. Ma peur disparut quand je reconnu le visage familier m'observer, le regard plein de malices.

-Ah, Blaise, tu pourrais me prévenir au lieu de venir en traître sans faire de bruits.

-Mais nous sommes des traîtres, ne l'oublie pas.

Il s'assit à côté de moi tout en disant ses mots. Un sourire espiègle vint se coller sur sa face. Je lui donnai un coup d'épaule gentil, le même sourire aux lèvres.

-Aux yeux des autres seulement.

Je jetai un regard au ciel étoilé, m'émerveillant du paysage.

-Tu m'as l'air très mélancolique …

Je sentais son regard inquiet sur moi.

-C'est vrai, mais ne t'en fais pas.

Je tournais la tête pour le fixer en souriant.

-Au contraire. Moi aussi je suis mélancolique ce soir.

Il plaça ses mains plus en retrait sur le banc de façons à pouvoir mieux s'installer pour regarder le ciel.

-J'ai peur, en fait. Je m'inquiète de nous, du futur. Les missions me font le plus peur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Sans le quitter du regard, je lui répondis :

-Clairement.

Plus aucunes paroles ne furent échangées. Nous continuons de regarder le ciel encore un moment. Puis je commençai à fatiguer. Il fallait dire que cette semaine et la rentrée avaient été mouvementées. Nous nous levâmes et partîmes nous coucher.

Sur la route, nous ne parlions pas non plus, mais après avoir traversé le hall, nous vîmes la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir avant de dormir. Potter, assis à une fenêtre, plus seul que jamais. Un rictus vînt tout de même se placer sur mes lèvres. Je me préparai à lâcher une remarque blessante malgré ma fatigue. Une main à plat sur mon torse me stoppa net. Je regardais Blaise, la fureur se lisant sur mon visage. Il n'allait pas commencer à me gâcher mes petits plaisirs alors qu'on venait de passer un bon moment ensemble quand même. J'eux le temps de formuler la phrase qui allait l'achever lorsque ce dernier me fustigea du regard et dit :

-Regarde attentivement.

Je tournai la tête en direction de Potter. Je comprenais mieux. Il a l'air d'être aussi mélancolique que nous.

-Oui et alors, Blaise? Nous n'allons pas non plus aller le voir et discuter de nos problèmes avec lui ? Tu es en plein rêve, mon brave… Murmurai-je.

-Tu ne comprends pas, hein ?

Il m'agrippa le bras et me plaqua contre le mur, les mains sur mes épaules, nous cachant derrière des armures afin de ne pas être vu.

-C'est l'occasion rêver Drago !

-Pour le passer à tabac ? Oui je suis d'accord.

Je me grattai le front en envisageant toutes les techniques de combats que j'avais apprises avec Severus.

-Mais non, idiot !

Je ne notais pas l' « idiot » pour écouter avec plus d'attention la suite de son plan.

-Il est seul, nous sommes seuls. C'est l'occasion rêvée !

-Certes, j'avais compris, Blaise. Plus de détails, je te prie.

Le regard de Blaise s'encra dans le mien tout en m'enserrant les épaules un peu plus fortement. Et d'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe, il dit ces mots :

-Devenons amis avec lui !

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Il me fallut un peu plus d'une minute pour enregistrer et comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

-Pardon ? Tu te moque de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Te rends-tu au moins compte de la portée de tes mots ? Enfin, bon sang, Blaise, tu deviens complètement fou ! Je …

-Oui, ça paraît absurde dit comme cela, mais je voulais faire sensation.

Il sourit en me lâchant les épaules. J'en déduis donc que ce n'était qu'une boutade, le coquin. Je souris à mon tour.

-J'y ai vraiment cru tu sais, avec ton air sérieux des grands jours cérémonieux.

Je lui fis une tape sur l'épaule.

-Viens, on a assez perdu notre temps ici, à reluquer le Balafré.

-Je ne riais pas, Drago.

Mon sourire se fanait d'un coup, ma main encore en suspend.

-Nos avons là notre rédemption. Si nous nous allions avec lui, nous aurons un avenir meilleur ! T'imagines-tu ? J'ai un plan, mais tu dois être avec moi ?

-Et Pansy ? Ne peux-tu pas balancer tes divagations sur elle plutôt que sur moi ?

-Non, elle est à l'abri, ses parents la protégeront.

-Je ne comprends pas, tu veux trahir les Mangemorts, ta famille, le Lord?

-Oui.

-Que … Comment peux-tu me dire « oui » en restant aussi stoïque ? Tu connais les risques encourus ! De plus, c'est voué à l'échec. De un, on va se faire repérer, c'est sûr. De deux, Potter ne voudra jamais. De trois, qui t'as-dit que j'accepterai un plan aussi foireux ?

-Tu veux mener une vie de parjure, hais des autres, jugés et finir à Azkaban ? Personnellement, j'avais d'autres perspectives d'avenir.

-On risque trop gros.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu préfères subir plutôt que d'agir. Tu as accepté la Marque sans rechigner. Moi, je l'ai eu mais j'avais déjà ce plan en tête. J'avais pris ce choix tout seul comme un grand, tu devrais en faire autant.

Ma colère grandissait en moi au son de ses phrases. Une respiration et je retrouvai mon self-control.

-Je ne te permets pas. Tu ne sais rien.

Je tournais les talons, les poings serrés. Une main m'agrippa l'épaule. Un murmure.

-Je ne veux pas laisser une telle image de moi. Je vaux mieux et je le sais, toi aussi. Nous pouvons changer, tout le monde le peut.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent. J'aimerai tellement croire à ses paroles.

-Ne me fais pas miroiter un beau rêve. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir d'avantage, Blaise.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

-Alors arrête de refaire le monde, tu ne changeras rien à notre condition.

Je partis sans un dernier regard pour Blaise. A la fenêtre, il n'y avait plus de Potter. Tant mieux. Je continuais à marcher, puis au détour d'un couloir menant aux cachots, perdu dans mes pensées, ruminant ma peine, je ne fis pas attention. Je me pris un corps violemment.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de venir me faire …

Potter. Mes mots moururent sur le bord de mes lèvres. Pas lui, pas maintenant. Je me frottai le torse doucement, lui jetant un regard venimeux. Il était négligemment assis parterre, me renvoyant mon regard.

-Ne me fais pas cette tête là, Malfoy ! Tu fonçais sans la tête baissée, c'est de ta faute cette fois !

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas être là. D'ailleurs ta chambre ne se trouve pas aux cachots.

-Je … Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, j'ai quand même le droit de me balader où je veux !

Je pris une voix faussement enjouée, rivalisant avec celle de Pansy.

-Oh pauvre petit Potty veut se balader comme un grand dans les couloirs tout noir mais c'est interdit, oui oui !

Reprenant mon sérieux, je lui dis d'une voix descendue d'un octave :

-Dégage de là avant que je ne prévienne Rusard que le Survivant préfère être en dehors de sa chambre plutôt qu'à l'intérieur.

Il cherchait ses mots. Je suis vraiment clément de l'avoir prévenu, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Il se releva, leva ses yeux pour venir capter les miens.

-Je te déteste.

Il parti sur ces mots. Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin, son dos me narguant. Un soupir, encore un. Je repris ma route. J'atteignis le dortoir quelques minutes après mon altercation avec Potter. J'entendis les ronflements de quelques uns, me tirant un doux sourire. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama de soie, je voulu me rapprocher du lit de Blaise. J'arrêtai mon geste, il doit m'en vouloir. Deux disputes en l'espace d'une journée, on bat des recors. En plus ses rideaux sont fermés. Je me plaçai dans le mien, fermis mes rideaux. Sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, je fixai le plafond. Pleins d'idées aussi farfelues les unes que les autres m'envahissaient. Et si Blaise avait raison, si son plan fonctionnait. Pourrons-nous vraiment être heureux ? Un éclair de raison me traversa. Bien sûr que non voyons, ça serait trop facile sinon. Mon cœur voulait espérer un avenir et meilleur de surcroit. Je ne supportais plus.

Cette nuit je pris la décision la plus folle et la plus inattendue de toute ma vie, j'entrepris de suivre Blaise au risque d'y laisser des plumes, tant pis. Un soupir de contentement suivit cette pensée. L'espoir me faisait vivre. Je fermis doucement les yeux, un sourire niais planté sur mes lèvres. Mon corps acceptant le repos que je lui offrais.

Mais aussitôt je les rouvris, une violente douleur me pris le bras gauche, là où la Marque chauffait. Je fus pris de panique. J'entendis des bruits dans le lit voisin, celui de Blaise.

_Comment veux-tu que ton plan fonctionne Blaise, c'était impossible …_

TBC .._._


	4. Chapter 4

Enfin la suite lol! Le BAC terminé, le stress arrive, l'écriture détend.

Enjoy! ;)

**J'y avais pourtant cru**

J'avais oublié cette fichue Marque. Je m'étais assis dans mon lit. Un affaissement d'épaules, je fixai mon avant-bras. Je n'avais plus sommeil pourtant je le désirai tellement. Je devais sûrement avoir les traits tirés. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche, mon regard planté dans la direction du lit voisin, je savais que Blaise ne bougeait plus. Un dernier regard sur cette Marque.

-Bon …

Je décidai de me déplacer vers le lit de Blaise, je devais lui parler. Posté devant les rideaux assombris par la nuit, je ne bougeais plus. En fait, j'avais peur qu'il me rejette.

-Blaise …

Son nom murmuré.

-Va dormir !

Un rejet murmuré. Un sourire vint pourtant fleurir sur mes lèvres.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu souhaites que je te lise une histoire ou bien que je t'apporte un verre de lait ?

-J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Pas de réponse mais un léger mouvement de rideau, mon feu vert. Je grimpai dans son lit, me criant déjà victoire. Je me heurtai finalement à un regard dur. Je fis une grimace. Bon, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile.

-Tu veux que je te présente mes …

-Ecoute-moi.

Je me tus, un mouvement de tête, j'en profitai pour m'installer plus confortablement.

-Tu n'es qu'un bel enfoiré.

Outch ! Ça commençait bien.

-Tu sais Drago, il y a des moments où je regrette notre amitié, ton comportement peut être blessant parfois. Tu ne te rends pas compte, enfin j'ose l'espérer, des conséquences de ce que tu dis. Je ne veux pas te faire miroiter un rêve quelconque, je veux juste que Notre rêve devienne réalité.

Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il y croyait tellement à son rêve de liberté.

-Tout à l'heure tu as réagis comme un con.

Voilà, nous y sommes.

-Tu m'as fait blessé. Je pensais qu'on était d'accord, soutien mutuel. On est pote, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas me briser mes espoirs parce que toi tu n'en as plus ! Tu as été une véritable ordure, d'un tel égoïsme, moi aussi je suis dans le trouble, tu n'es pas seul au monde !

Un moment passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Durant ce court laps de temps je réalisai qu'il avait foutrement raison. Mon cœur battait plus vite d'un coup sous la véracité de ses mots. Mes doigts tapotèrent un rythme soutenu sur mes genoux : en clair, j'étais angoissé.

-Et puis, Pansy. Tu …

-Je te demande pardon !

Mes mots avaient dépassés ma raison. Tellement vite. J'étais aussi étonné que lui. Je lisais son étonnement comme lui lisait le mien.

Soudain, il se mit à rire. Je le fixai avec une certaine admiration, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais Blaise est un pilier dans ma vie. Comment fait-il pour me supporter à longueur de journée?

Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que Blaise avait arrêté tout mouvement, la colère laissant place au rire puis laissant à son tour l'apaisement. Un toussotement.

-Tu sais, ça en devient gênant, je sais pourtant à quelle point tu m'admires …

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je me repris.

-Tu penses trop Drago et tu ne me dis rien : c'est ça que je te reproche le plus. Tu te renfermes.

Je baissais la tête en soupirant.

-Oui, je sais. Mais j'apprends à regarder d'un œil nouveau ce qui m'entoure.

Je me touchais l'avant-bras instinctivement, les yeux dans le vague. Une tape sur l'épaule.

-Allez, reste avec moi.

Il s'allongea dans son lit laissant volontairement une place libre à côté de lui. Je lui souris puis lui dit :

-Tu crois vraiment que Moi, Drago Malfoy, j'ai besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un pour passer une bonne nuit?

-Non, enfin j'en sais rien. J'ai envie de passer cette nuit avec toi.

Mon regard se troubla quelque peu.

-C'est assez perturbant ce que tu dis là quand même

Il pouffa.

-Je ne te drague pas, j'aime les femmes. C'est juste que là, j'ai envie de partagé une nuit avec mon meilleur pote. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça surtout après deux disputes.

Je hochais la tête puis vint m'installer sous les couvertures avec lui. Comme avant quand nous avions 7 ou 8 ans. Ça me paraît tellement loin en y pensant. C'était tellement plus facile avant. J'aimais la facilité, on se laisse vivre doucement, bercé par les aléas de la vie. Mais maintenant, trop de choses se passaient d'un coup. Je me sentais si dépassé.

-N'empêche, je suis encore perturbé...

Je l'entendis sourire.

-Bonne nuit Drake.

Il se tourna.

Je me réveillai sans raison aucune, je suis un lève tôt. Il devait être environ 6h00. Un regard sur la côté, la tête de Blaise me soufflant comme un buffle dans ma direction. Il était étalé en étoile sur le ventre, il en prend de la place quand même. Je dégagea doucement son bras Marqué de ma gorge. Il avait fait un cauchemar qui avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit, mais lequel? Je m'apprêtai à sortir de son lit quand j'entendis un mot, soufflé tout doucement, un mot que Blaise avait dit.

« Jamais ».

J'avais fini de me préparer, j'attendais Blaise. Il mettait correctement sa cravate. Il avait une mine affreuse, une de celle que je n'avais vu sur visage couleur ébène. Je pris mon visage le plus doux et lui demanda :

-Tu veux en parler ?

-De quoi me parles-tu?

Il me regarda par le biais du miroir qui était en lévitation. Il continuait sa chorégraphie avec ses mains.

-De cette nuit.

Je décelai un léger crispement sur sa cravate, ça avait duré une seconde ou deux, tellement rapide.

-Quelle chanson me chantes-tu à la fin?

Je vis à son froncement de sourcils qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi je parlais. Pourquoi le nier? Une légère angoisse me pris les tripes soudainement.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant, ta cravate et tes mains ont parlé pour toi. Ton rêve, je t'ai entendu. Pourquoi ne rien me dire? Tu as honte? Tu sais tout le monde fait des cauchemars, même moi …

Son regard flancha sur le côté. Coupable?

Il s'en alla, sans aucune explication.

-Attends !

Pendant que je parlais il avait délibérément pris la décision de ne pas m'expliquer, mais son comportement fuyant m'indiquait qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin, je croyais qu'on devait faire des efforts, merde ! J'étais énervé, je ne comprenais en rien sa réaction.

Il était loin devant moi avec une bonne longueur d'avance. J'avais beau lui crier de m'attendre sur tous les tons, il ne daigna un seul instant se retourner, quel fumier! Toute cette histoire ne tournait vraiment pas rond! Je me foutais royalement des rares regards extérieurs. Je continuai de marcher, lui devant moi, à un rythme soutenu, voulant le stopper avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je pouvais voir ses poings se crisper et sa marche robotique. Que lui arrivait-t-il?

Un sort lancé : petrificus totalus !

Mon cœur battant la chamade, c'était bien la première fois que j'en jetais un sur mon meilleur ami. Mon corps était pris de légers tremblements, mes cheveux quelque peu décoiffés, des mèches virevoltantes comme bon leur semblaient et mon souffle haché.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Blaise. Je me postais face à lui, mon dos face aux portes. Mes yeux et mon âme fermés. Comme les siens. Étrange. Je vis toutefois une lueur de peur ou de colère ou les deux.

-Finite incantatem !

-Non mais ça va pas, tu débloques ou quoi? Tu m'as jeté un sort ...

Je lui poussais ses épaules de mes mains.

-Et toi, tu m'évites comme la peste! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup? Hier soir tu étais tout tendre tout mignon puis là ce matin tu me fuis comme si j'étais une goule. Je ne pense pas tenir longtemps si tu me refais ce coup là Blaise.

Ma voix s'était faite plus grave, mon regard encore plus froid.

-Ne t'avise pas de jouer avec moi surtout dans mes rares moments de faiblesse …

Je voulais voir sa réaction à ma menace. Je fus toutefois étonné quand, quelques millièmes de secondes après, la honte et la tristesse modelaient son visage. Mon ton se radoucit à cette vue.

-Et puis, je pensais qu'après notre discussion d'hier, il n'y avait plus aucun problème.

-Tu sais …

Mes yeux vacillèrent sur le côté, une forme que je reconnus au loin s'approchait. Allez dis-le moi, parle avant qu'_elle_ n'arrive.

-Il se passe que …

Son regard quitta le mien, sa main venant gratter les boucles brunes derrière sa tête. Allez, dépêche-toi, bon sang ! Mon sang coulait plus vite, signe que mon cœur s'agitait.

-Blaise, attends-moi !

Fichtre! Il ne pris pas la peine de me répondre. Sa peur disparaissant à l'entente de son nom. Ses épaules se redressèrent, sa tête en fit de même. Son regard, oh oui, son regard avait retrouvé sa colère. Il lâcha, tout de même, de but en blanc :

-Il y a des choses, mon ami, qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas savoir et ne pas chercher à savoir.

Il passa à côté de moi et s'arrêta, il fixait une petite seconde mon épaule, puis releva au ralenti son visage. Ses yeux n'exprimait que de la colère.

-Toi non plus ne t'avise plus de me jeter un sort, je pourrai ne pas supporter.

Il entra ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Les différents sons m'assaillirent. Je bouillonnai de rage. C'était quoi son problème à lui? Il me cachait quelque chose et je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Mon poing se crispa autour de ma baguette. Je sentis un mal de crâne venir aussi vite qu'un troupeau d'hyppogriffes.

Pansy me frôla.

-J'attends toujours tes excuses.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle était déjà rentrée. Je soupirai, ma colère était bien là, je la sentais au plus profond de mon âme.

Que me cachait-il ? Une vague de solitude s'empara de moi.

Je finis par rentrer à mon tour. Une ambiance des plus mortelles régnait sur notre table, les autres étaient affreusement bruyantes pour un si mauvais matin.

Je m'installai comme d'habitude à côté de Blaise qui ne bougea pas un pouce, Pansy, en face, fixait son assiette.

Je prédis que cette journée sera riche en bonne humeur, éclats de rire et jeux bon enfant !

Quelle joie, personne n'est plus heureux sur Terre que nous à l'instant ! Ah, ironie quand tu nous tiens …

Mes pensées furent tout de même dérangées. Un regard me brûlait le visage. Une paire d'yeux métalliques rencontrèrent une paire émeraudes. Il baissa la tête de suite. J'en fis de même.

Je fronçais mes sourcils, un morceau de papier plié venait de se matérialiser sous mon assiette.

J'allais l'enlever quand un violent coup de pied vint me frapper le tibia. Blaise ? Non, il était trop occupé à m'ignorer. Pansy ? Je relevais doucement les yeux. Mon regard sévère vint croiser son regard dur. Elle me murmura :

-Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place.

-J'aime le danger, ma chère.

-Tu vas y laisser des plumes …

Elle ne me parla plus du repas. Je pris délicatement le morceau de papier. Je lus une fine écriture penchée :

_Je vous ai entendu Blaise et toi, votre discussion n'était pas des plus discrète mais elle a néanmoins attiré mon attention. _

Ce mot était étrange. Ma colère fut vite balayée par la curiosité. Je relevai la tête, je devais vérifier si ce mot venait de lui. Vite !

La table des Griffons se vidait peu à peu, aucune trace du trio d'or. Nous nous relevâmes à notre tour, une sorte de déception m'envahissait doucement.

Dans les couloirs direction les cachots, Blaise était devant avec Théo. La jalousie me brûlait le cœur. Je voulus le rattraper. Pansy les rattrapa. Ils riaient ensemble. S'en suivit la solitude, ma chère solitude. Tout ce monde autour de moi. Moi à part. Mon bras me faisait encore mal, mon cœur et ma tête aussi.

Cette première journée promettait. Surtout cette première heure avec Parrain.


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin la suite, depuis le temps!

Pardon du retard!

Enjoy.

J'y avais pourtant cru

Et merde !

La dispute avec Baise m'avait bien retourné.

Un mal de crâne me vrillait la tête.

Nous n'étions qu'à la moitié de la potion. Un philtre de confusius. J'étais aussi confus qu'elle.

Je n'arrêtais pas de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place. J'avais mes vêtements qui commençaient à me coller à la peau malgré le froid des cachots. La chaleur des chaudrons devenait insoutenable. Je levais un regard à mon coéquipier.

J'étais en binôme avec Blaise. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas? Nous n'avions pas parlé au moment des mises en binôme jusqu'à maintenant. Nous n'échangions que les paroles d'usages. Une sorte de mur nous séparait. J'avais tellement envie de lui prendre l'épaule, le retourner et lui sourire. Mais je ne le fis pas, la potion oblige.

-Pousse-toi Malfoy, tu m'empêche de prendre la livèche!

Un ton sec, un coup d'épaule, aucun regard d'excuse.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, aujourd'hui?

Mes mots étaient sortis plus vite que je ne le pensais et à un volume assez élevé de surcroît.

J'avais l'attention de toute la classe, mais surtout celle de Blaise. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Ces yeux, je lisais de la bestialité. Tu es tiraillé, hein? Tu comprends ce que je ressens là? Tu le sens bien?

Ces gestes brusques révélaient son état d'esprit.

Il fallait que ça sorte.

-Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, veuillez baisser d'un ton.

Parrain ne releva pas la tête.

Ce que je remarquai par contre était surréaliste. Aucun bruit autour de nous. Les respirations étaient bloquées. La classe entière était intriguée de connaître la suite mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais une situation a réglé.

-Mon problème? Tu déconnes là, j'espère?

On y est.

Il me fixait. Son visage, déformé par la colère, me faisait limite peur. Il cria.

-J'ai pas de crise d'existentialisme moi !

Il lança son ingrédient et son couteau violemment. Ils retombèrent avec fracas sur la table et sur le sol. J'entendis nettement les robes de Parrain se mouvoir. Il allait agir d'ici un moment.

Je m'en foutais au fond qu'il vienne ou pas, je voulais rabaisser le caquet de Blaise. Crise d'existentialisme, je vais lui en donner, tiens.

-Et cette nuit, tu gémissais de terreur à cause d'un malheureux petit cauchemar, gamin !

Mon poing vint rencontrer son visage d'ébène. C'était inévitable, il fallait que je le frappe, je n'étais plus moi-même, la colère vibrait dans chacune de mes cellules. Il recula sous le choc, se massant la pommette. Il me fixait en colère.

Il prépara ses poings.

-Tu veux te battre et bien allons-y, à la façon moldue que tu aimes tant !

Nous nous regardions en chiens de faïence. Nos bagarres étaient rares mais violentes. On en avait besoin. Ces bagarres sont des sortes de défouloirs.

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de nous. Mais un petit détail qui nous échappa refit surface.

-Messieurs, je pense avoir clairement dit de vous taire, n'est-ce pas mes enfants?

Parrain nous fixait, debout, en face de nous. Nous étions comme figés. Sa baguette nous narguait sournoisement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend et je ne veux pas savoir. Vous troublez le cours. Sortez vous aérer et que je n'entende aucun bruit de coup.

Pas une seule colle, ni de points de perdus. Nous étions privilégiés après tout. Blaise et moi sortions sous le regard des tous les élèves. Les expressions variaient selon les maisons.

Une fois dehors, il est vrai que pour ma part, l'air frais des cachots me fit un bien fou. La porte était derrière moi. Après quelques minutes, personne ne parla.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

J'ai parlé trop vite.

Blaise était contre le mur. Je me retournai pour le voir. Je dirais clairement qu'il avait une position de branleur avec sa jambe repliée et ses bras croisés. Il avait un air étrange. Le visage neutre.

-Je …

Une profonde respiration. Ses bras se resserrèrent.

-J'ai fait des conneries, tu sais ?

Le silence suivit ces paroles.

-Je … j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Te pardonner quoi, Blaise, tu es mon meilleur ami, bon sang !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, je ne voulais pas le laisser tomber. Merde c'est mon ami !

-Je te pardonnerai tout, tu sais?

J'espérai que mes yeux reflétaient ma pensée, qu'il serait réjoui de la connaître. Qu'on puisse enfin passer à autre chose. Mais j'obtins bien le contraire.

Il baissa son joli visage couleur ébène. Je commençais à avoir froid, l'angoisse que j'avais ressenti lorsque que je l'ai questionné sur son cauchemar me revint, j'en avais des frissons. Des légers soubresauts secouèrent son corps. Un reniflement. Des larmes coulant ça et là.

-Blaise, tu vas bien?

Je m'approchai doucement. Ses murmures parvinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-Au départ, je ne voulais pas … Forcés … Jamais … Je … Enfermés … Peur … Mes parents … choix …

Son charabia n'avait ni queue, ni tête. Mais néanmoins un mot m'avait marqué, ce « jamais ». Il me rappelait ce matin.

-Blaise … Regarde-moi.

Je regardais à droite puis à gauche. Rien. Personne. Je m'avançai, j'étais maintenant devant lui. Il finit par relever la tête. Ses larmes donnèrent à son regard une dimension encore plus triste, il frôlait la peine à l'état pure.

Il commença à ouvrir la bouche. Oui dis-moi, parle-moi.

Et puis rien. Rien ne vint.

Soudain une foule d'élèves et de professeurs jaillit de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Le bruit écrasa le silence que nous partagions. Ce bruit. Il nous vrillait les oreilles. Nous nous faisions bousculés, parfois percutés violemment mais rien ne nous décolla de nos places. J'étais toujours en face de lui et lui en face de moi.

Je regardai avec un certain détachement le monde qui nous entourait. Je vis des mines allant de joyeuses à désespérées. Le bruit partout. Des discussions, des pas, des frottements, des respirations. Notre classe venait de sortir elle aussi. Je vis Pansy qui nous cherchait. Elle va encore tout gâcher. Dès qu'elle croisa mon regard, son corps suivit la direction de ses yeux.

Je portai au plus vite les miens sur Blaise, il était aussi troublé que moi. Il finit par me fixer, ses larmes s'étaient taries. Sa bouche se rouvrit.

Mais Pansy arriva. Elle lui pris un bras. Je pus néanmoins lire sur ces lèvres un « pardonne-moi » avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, fixant le sol, écoutant les jérémiades de Pansy.

Le reste de la journée fut rapide et lent à la fois. Je me laissais guider par mon corps. La vie défilait devant moi. Je n'avais aucune emprise sur ce qui m'entourait. Je n'avais plus parlé à Blaise.

Vers 18h, peu avant le repas, je déambulais dans les couloirs. Ma Marque me faisait encore un peu mal. Avant de descendre les cachots, je passais près d'une fenêtre pour remarquer que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas, les feuilles rouges et marrons étaient au sol pour la plupart voletant au grès du vent glacial. Je m'approchai plus près de la fenêtre pour y coller mon front encore chaud de mes tourments. Mes yeux fermés, je respirai calmement. Je prenais mon temps.

Dehors, des cris lointains d'élèves riants. Curieux, je rouvris mes yeux. Je vis un groupe de Griffondor. Ils faisaient une bataille de feuilles. Des gamins. Je vis Granger mijoter un plan avec Weasel et Finnigan. Il regardait tous Potter, qui lui nettoyait tranquillement sa robe bon marché. Et d'un coup, ils ramassèrent des feuilles en silence, je suppose. Ils marchèrent délicatement vers lui et jetèrent leurs paquets sur Potter. Ils chamaillèrent encore quelques minutes. Leurs rires étaient clairs et puissants. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je les espionner comme ça mais je continuais. La plupart était assis riant encore de leur bêtise, les autres essayaient d'enlever les feuilles crochues de leurs vêtements.

Quant à Potter, lui, il regardait ses amis avec le même regard nostalgique de l'autre soir. Avec un sourire bienveillant en prime.

Mes mains s'étaient collées à la vitre sans que je le remarque. J'avais comme envie de les rejoindre.

Après cette réflexion, je me secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée à la con.

J'allais partir. J'en avais assez vu. Je les enviais.

Mes mains se détachèrent de la vitre doucement. Elles collaient à moitié à cause de la condensation laissant deux marques sur la vitre. Ma tête mis plus de temps à partir. Je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter cette fraîcheur. Mais Nott m'appela au loin pour me prévenir que le repas allait commencer. J'allais partir, je le promets mais un détail étrange m'en empêcha.

Potter venait à l'instant de relever la tête et il me fixait. A cette vue mon sang pulsa plus vite dans mon corps.

«Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme s'il me voyait? Il doit penser que je l'espionne depuis longtemps. Je dois passer pour un fou ou un sociopathe. Pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça? J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur et d'être pris en faute. Arrête, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait me voir … Est-ce moi ou je viens de voir l'ébauche d'un sourire?»

-Malfoy, allez viens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça?

-Rien. J'arrive.

L'image de Potter me souriant était gravé dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Pourquoi?

Pendant le repas, je fixais étrangement Potter. Mais il n'ose jamais me regarder. Blaise discutait avec Warrington. J'entendais quelques brides de leur conversation. D'ailleurs, j'étais le sujet de leur attention si je comprenais bien.

-Oui je fixe Potter. Voulez-vous jouer avec moi ?

Je leur souris narquoisement. Ils tournèrent la tête et changèrent de sujet : Pansy et ses ragots.

J'avais fini mon repas, de toutes façons je n'avais plus faim. Je me lève. J'adresse aux autres un regard plutôt froid, je ne veux personne pour m'escorter.

Pourtant j'aurais du voir que quelqu'un avait décidé de me suivre quand même.

TBC ...

Voilà, je ne fais pas de promesses sur quand sortira le prochain chapitre. J'espère juste que vous serez toujours là.

XOXO.


End file.
